Presenting a three-dimensional scene using a two-dimensional medium is well known in the art. One skilled in the art will know numerous techniques for presenting a three-dimensional scene using a two-dimensional medium, such as a computer screen or paper, e.g., linear perspective and projective geometry. The various techniques use matrices, e.g., homography matrices, and the relative positions of an image to transform images between the different perspective views. In addition, various techniques for generating shadows for the presentation of realistic three-dimensional graphics are also well known. Algorithms and methods for producing hard and soft shadows for rendering three-dimensional graphics are also well known.
A shortcoming exists in the art involving the presentation of a plurality of images for a user's review. Current methods of display include using thumbnails to display image files or data files with associated thumbnail images. Users may easily become bored of the generated display. For example, on a DVD, the chapter selection feature displays snapshots from a movie. The generated display is in a conventional grid-like format with no three-dimensional rendering.
There is a need in the art for a method and system for rendering a view of a plurality images on a two-dimensional display such that they appear to be in a three-dimensional space with three-dimensional graphical effects and animated transitions between views.